


I Love You, Dude

by everandever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everandever/pseuds/everandever
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Keith and Lance had an established friendship from the beginning of high school, with Keith being Pidge's friend and both them and Hunk being Lance's friend, Keith had gradually slipped himself into their friendship group and became their fourth and final member. 

It started with Keith mumbling under his breath, "your ears are... weird." to which Lance took offence to, rolling his eyes and making a snarky remark about his hair. Though oddly enough Keith didn't get mad, only giving him a small smile. "Fair point, I never take care of this thing" He blew the hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall back down, covering it just the way it was before.

"You should let me give you some tips, I know all the good shampoo products out there. And hey, with my help you could turn that horrific emo thing you've got going on into something stylish" The Cuban only grinned at Keith's expression that was unable to decide on offended or amused. But with Lance's intense eye contact, offended wasn't even in the equation anymore, letting out a soft chuckle and shaking his head, to which Lance only laughed at. Neither Hunk nor Pidge knew how they made that conversation between an overdramatic and enthusiastic extrovert and a normally awkward and quiet introvert work. But it did, and they went along with it.

And ever since then, Keith and Lance had been best friends.

Fast forward a few years down the line and the four friends managed to survive not only high school but each other as well. With their insanely different personalities, many would question how they put up with each other, but neither of them doubted their friendship. And that brings us to today, where the four are squeezed together in a small booth at their favourite cafe. 

"Lance! Why do you always pick the smallest booth?" Keith groaned and desperately tried to get himself comfortable with the boy's side pressed against him. For Hunk and Pidge, it wasn't as hard, their size difference helped greatly and besides, Hunk was pretty cuddly. 

"This has always been our spot, idiot. It's not my fault I grew and you're stuck being tiny." He stuck his tongue out and Keith scoffed. "I may be short but at least I'm not an overgrown toddler."

Lance gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his chest, "Keith- You've wounded me. I think I might faint!" He let himself go limp and Keith immediately broke out into small laughs, pushing him away. "Get off me, Lance!" He snapped playfully, earning a chuckle from Hunk and a cough from Pidge, most likely to get their attention. "Lance, didn't you wanna talk about prom details or some crap?" They then took a drawn-out sip of their very empty cup of coffee.

"Well Pidge, my dear friend, this isn't some crap at all. It's serious. Aren't you excited?" Lance was a dork. A helpless romantic who loved all things cliche. The perfect dance, the perfect kiss, the perfect couple. The only not cliche thing about it was that he was bisexual. And that perfect story could end with him being with a woman or a man, he truly didn't care. A lot of people did care, however. So this- this whole sexuality thing? It's one big secret. 

"Nah, not really, I wouldn't even know what to wear, I feel dysphoric in anything these days" They complained, rolling their eyes. "I can see why you'd like it though, you're always going on about your dream girl, McClain. Tell me, is Erin the dream girl? Or was it Carmen?" Pidge teased, only to yelp when they were kicked in the knee. 

"Shut it, Holt. And besides, I'll have you know I've been thinking about asking Allura." Now, this came as a surprise to no one, Lance was constantly asking out any girl he laid his eyes on, but it was the look of uncertainty on his face when he said it that made the Korean raise an eyebrow, though he didn't question it. His mood had definitely faltered a little, maybe he took a hit to Pidge's joke, but Lance seemed to have recovered quickly, turning to Keith.

"Keith, buddy, what do you think about prom?" Keith didn't not like the idea of prom, believe it or not, he was always quite excited. Obviously not as much as Lance but he had his fair share of fantasies. "Eh, there's free food. That's good, I guess" Lance raised an eyebrow. Somehow he knew he'd get that reaction. He likes to think he knows Lance too well, and that sometimes it's a curse. 

"C'mon, you serious? What about all those pretty girls? Don't you wanna get in on the action?" 

"Lance, I'm gay."

"Oh- Right, I forgot."

How does one forget that someone is gay? Keith would never ask that question to find out. It hurts him sometimes though, Lance would never openly acknowledge Keith's sexuality, and when he did the words rolled off his tongue awkwardly. Like he was uncomfortable. But then again, Lance was his best friend, he knows that if Lance really did have a problem he'd say so.

Pidge had gotten up to leave, seems as if they got tired of this conversation. They would never stay for long anyway. "See ya, Pidgeon." The Cuban smiled up at them, and then they were gone. 

Hunk and Pidge were best friends, he would probably run after Pidge and then leave the other two, and that he did. With a toothy grin and a wave, he was also gone. 

"So, back to the dorms to play some mario kart?" Lance gave Keith his signature smirk and scooted out of the tiny booth, holding his hand out for Keith to slap it away and narrow his eyes, "You're on, McClain"


	2. Nintendo and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance has been uncle zoned. the pure horror.

Keith sucked at Mario Kart and he definitely knew it, and he definitely hated to lose. Which is weird because he always says yes when Lance wants to play. If he knows he's going to lose why would he agree to verse him? He didn't know, though the Cubans huge grin and loud cheers were amusing, to say the least.

"Keith, dude you suck! Ha! Enjoy my red shell, nerd!"

Well, sometimes his outbursts were a little embarrassing. "Lance calm down or I'm going to bed" Keith rolled his eyes and pressed 'pause' on his switch controller, earning a whine from Lance. 

"You can't go bed yet, I'm not tired." 

"Why would I care if you're tired, it's not like we sleep together-" He paused as soon as he heard how that sounded, clearing his throat and smiling awkwardly at Lance, to which he was greeted with a red-faced, laughing boy.   
  


"Wow, that could not have sounded any worse-" Lance only nodded, calming down from his laughing fit and leaning back against the sofa with a long sigh. 

Sometimes Lance forgets how much fun he has with Keith. And now High School was practically over, he didn't know if he was ready to part ways yet. Well- he knows he doesn't have to part ways, but most people do. And the thought of that scares him. Though, the unknown tends to scare most people, so he shouldn't make a big deal out of it. 

Lance wanted to be a dancer when he left school, but now he has no idea who he wants to be. An actor maybe? A teacher? No, those options didn't so right at all. 

"Hey, Keith?" He called for the Korean's attention.

"hm?" 

"Are you scared? Like, with high school ending and stuff." He knows if Keith was scared or not, he wouldn't tell him he was. That's just the way he was. 

Keith shook his head, leaning back as well, facing Lance. "Nah. I'm glad it's over. I'd rather not have a stupid system run by the government control my life for much longer" Keith hated the government, and then again who didn't. He had very strong opinions on society. Lance loved listening to Keith ramble on about the social injustice, or how the most popular cereal brands didn't even have good cereal. Whether it was big all small, Lance loved it.

"Are you scared, Lance?" Suddenly the whole room was quiet. Lance looked down, and then back up at Keith. They were both facing each other now, and Keith could sense how the mood was shifting a little.   
  


"Maybe."

"Why're you scared?" 

Lance was silent.

"Lance?"

"Just don't wanna lose you guys"

Now Keith was confused, what was all this serious talk about?

"Lose us? Why would you lose us?"

"I dunno, people just lose each other after high school, right?" Lance sighed and shook his head, "Sorry- I'm ruining the fun aren't I?"

"Shut up, idiot. People only lose each other because they decide to leave." 

"And?"

"And I'm not gonna leave." 

The look in Keith's eyes, the way he said it. It made Lance reassured. And his heart beat faster and his face flush red but reassured none the less. 

"Keith.."

Lance mumbled, their eyes locked and their faces fairly close.

Wait what- What the hell was happening?

"Ah-And Pidge and Hunk too." Keith turned away, sitting up again. "Don't be scared Lance, you'll be fine"

He blinked, dazed. But when he recovered from that rather intimate moment, he sprung up excitedly. "Hell yeah, dude!" Lance exclaimed "I'll be more than fine! I'll be great!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Allura- Wait up!" Lance called out for the British girl, who immediately turned to him with a warm smile.

"Ah! Lance, how are you?" She asked, holding the straps of her backpack. "I'm good, I'm good- Er- Hey, you going to prom?"

Allura nodded happily, "Oh, yes, I'm very excited actually!" 

"Cool, cool. So, Uhm, how do you feel about, I dunno. Being my date to prom?"

"Your date? Oh, Lance, I don't know." She said, and Lance could hear the pity in her voice. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But your personality- it reminds me of Coran.."

"Coran? Isn't that your uncle?" Oh god this couldn't go any worse

"Mhm.." She looked away awkwardly.

"I remind you of your uncle!?" He practically screeched.

"Lance. calm down! It's okay, it's just- yeah. yeah- this is weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's weird"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her uncle! Her _uncle_ Keith!" Lance cried, dropping back against Keith's bed.

"I did not let you in my room-"

"This is worse than being friend-zoned! I-i-I've been uncle-zoned!"

Keith laughed and shook his head, looking down at his phone "I don't think that's a thing, Lance."

"Well it is now Keith and I'm the loser that invented it!" He groaned and stuffed his face into the sheets. "I'm gonna die alone"

"Stop complaining, you baby. I haven't even been in a relationship and I'm perfectly fine"

Lance scoffed. "If emo and scary is perfectly fine then I guess I'm some alien prince called Lotor or some shit"

"what?-"

"nothing, moving on. you've never dated anyone?"

He shook his head and turned off with his phone. "Don't have the time, I guess. It's not a big deal anyway, no guy has shown interest with me."

"Didn't that one guy ask you out at golf?"

Keith and Lance used to go to this entertainment centre a few years back, at first being forced into it by Lance's mama, yet they soon began to grow fond of the games there. Especially golf.

"What? No."

"He specifically said, and I quote, 'How about you do this one next, its really hard, you've gotta get it in the hole real quick'"

Keith groaned and threw a pillow at Lance who was now sitting up, "Ew Lance! That's gross. He was talking about golf, idiot!"

"Sure didn't sound like it to me."

"That's because you're a perv!" Keith laughed and got up. "We're meeting up with Shiro, he wants to pick out suits with us."

"For prom? You're actually gonna make an effort!?"

Keith never made an effort with parties, hell he once went to a wedding in slippers!

"Yes, Lance and I know you enjoy this stuff, so get your ass up and come with me"

The Cuban nodded excitedly and jumped up, "Yes, Sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies! please leave kudos and comments, they really encourage me to upload more and have longer chapters <33


	3. boys look hot in suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith takes lance to shop for some suits with shiro, turns out lance can rock the colour blue much better than keith had imagined.
> 
> sum good fluff

"Lance! Slow down!" Keith called out to the boy who was currently running through the store, excitedly looking at all the suits like he was a kid in a toy store. (As if Lance wouldn't run around a toy store as well). The suits were your standard type, black with a red tie, though there were some different coloured ones here and there, along with some suits with checkered patterns.

Lance had left Keith with Shiro, they got along better anyways. The only problem with this was that Lance was extremely indecisive, so perhaps he did need Keith. He'd always ask Keith when he didn't know what to do, and he would quickly give him an answer. He knew that more often than not, Keith wasn't even listening. But somehow the answer he chose always worked out right.

Apparently, this tactic did not work with clothes shopping.

Lance had stepped out of the dressing room in a green and red checkered suit. "Keith, what the heck!? This is so tacky!- Ugh I look so stupid!" He folded his arms, staring at himself in the mirror with both Shiro and Keith behind him.

"I dunno, I think it looks nice" Shiro reassured him, a smile on his face. 

"Really?" Lance looked sceptical and raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with the man behind him through the mirror. 

"Okay, it's terrible" He gave in with a sigh, turning to Keith while Lance groaned and walked back into the room. "Keith, aren't you gonna try anything on?"

"Why would I? I'll just get a classic suit and be done with this, I only agreed to come here because Lance was upset" He mumbled.

That was half a lie. He did want to come because he wanted to spend time with Shiro, they barely ever spend time together anymore since Shiro became a teacher. But he also did want to cheer Lance up, not only is it incredibly annoying when Lance is in a mood, Keith would rather see that stupid smile on his face. "Oh, why was he upset?"

Keith grinned, "He asked out Allura." he waited for Shiro's confused look to set in until he finished his sentence "And she told him he reminded her of his uncle"

Shiro outright snorted, "Her uncle!? Oh, that poor boy." His laughs echoed, along with Keith's small chuckles. "Mhm, he was so torn up about it he actually wanted to talk to me as soon as he got back from classes- and he never does that."

"I can still hear you guys, ya know!?" Lance yelled out, the curtains opening again to reveal Lance in a Lapis blue suit, with a black-tie. 

Lance was attractive. Most people can confirm that. Keith knows he's attractive. But damn, if he didn't take a second to appreciate how good he looked. "Woah.."

The Cuban grinned, walking over and punching Keith in the arm. "I know I look good, but am I really jaw-dropping worthy?" He teased the Korean who was now closing his mouth and swallowing hard, "I guess you look decent." He mumbled, looking away.

Keith was a hot mess when it came to attractive men, just the same as Lance would be a hot mess over attractive girls. But this was different, this was his best friend. Of course, he's allowed to think Lance is pretty because he knows he's pretty, but seeing him in that suit has his hands sweaty and his heart beating fast. "Anyways, as you were saying Shiro- I'll go pick out a suit."

"But you said-"

"I'll be back in a sec." Keith interrupted him and quickly ran off to a section filled with different coloured suits, black and blue, and red and green, hell, even yellow.

Red was Keith's colour, but could he pull it off with a suit? He guesses he could find out. But as he was picking his suits and making his way to the dressing rooms, he replayed what just happened back there with Lance.

Okay, time to freak out.

"What the hell was that!? Why is my face still so hot- I-" He grabbed at his face with his hands, groaning. "This is normal, Lance just happened to look perfect that one time- I'll never think about him like that again-" Keith nodded to himself and walked into the room, pulling the curtains shut. Good thing the others were on the other side of the store.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They left the store at least an hour later, Keith decided to make a bold move and buy the red suit, and of course, Lance settled with the blue one. "Thanks for driving us home, Shiro" Keith muttered as they climbed into the back seats. 

"Don't thank me, we're practically family, Keith" Lance paid no attention to their conversation, probably playing games on his phone.

"Lance"

"Lance"

_"Lance!"_  


"Huh!? Oh! We're home- Thanks, Shiro!" He grinned happily, jumping out of the car. Keith rolled his eyes and opened the front door for Lance as well. 

"Gosh, you're so hyper. Calm down, Lance" 

"Nah, come on, it's Friday! Let's have fun!" He only frowned when Keith shook his head. "My feet hurt from walking all day, I wanna go to bed, Lance" The brunette grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, only to push him onto the sofa. "Rest your feet while I invite Pidge and Hunk." 

Before Keith could even reject his idea, Lance was already on the phone. "C'mon guys! Let's hang out, we haven't done it in ages!"

"Lance we hang out like two days ago-"

"Shut it, Keith. Ah- You guys will be here? Awesome! See ya in a few." 

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Do you always have to ignore me? I'll just go to bed when they're here." He knows that's a lie, they both know it's a lie.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. I'm just trying to spend more time with you"

"We spend enough time together."

"I can tell them to not come if we are such a bother, Keith." He huffed, pulling his phone out. "Lance! Stop making it a big deal." 

"I'm not! Just- Let me have some fun before I have to go to prom without a date and look like a loser, okay?" Keith sighed and held his arms out. "So thats what this is about? Ugh, come here. Idiot." 

Lance sat down next to Keith, taking the offer of his hug.

Keith was never good with feelings. Or hugs. But he enjoyed the gesture none-the-less, breathing in the comforting smell of Keith's shampoo. (that Lance recommended). "We should hug more often. This is nice" Lance mumbled, earning a chuckle from Keith. "Whatever you need, Lance." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to make these longer lmao


End file.
